Evie
|place=12/20 |challenges=3 |votesagainst=10 |days=20 |season2=The Elysian Fields |tribes2= |place2=21/21 |challenges2=0 |votesagainst2=6 |days2=4 }}Evie is a contestant from Survivor: Macedonia and Survivor: The Elysian Fields. Profile Macedonia= Full interview can be found here. Name: Evie Tribe Designation: Why did you want to play this ORG? I was told I should and then I thought ‘wow I should apply that would be fun’ and everyone says it’s really good and I felt a bit ripped off by the way I played in my last org and I’m ready to avenge myself. And in the advertisements bit in the SRorgs thing via the wonderful Natalie herself. What is Survivor all about to you? For real Survivor, challenges but like mental challenges as well not just survivor challenges and perseverance and determination and all that cool stuff that makes you feel like a wizard. For Survivor ORG's, I find them very fun. Who is your favorite Survivor player, and what is your favorite season? Oh I always forget all the seasons and have to have Gus tell me which one is which but he isn’t here right now so I’ll try to describe them. I liked the one that Tai won (well Gus just told me that Tai didn’t win any so I don’t know what I was talking about there). I also liked Kelley Wentworth’s one where she was like ‘get under the bus’. I’m enjoying this current season too. I also liked the Australian season where the quirky lovely little woman won and used the money to buy a van and she beat Lee and then Lee and the woman who came third got together afterwards. Oooh and the one with Sandra and the guy with the hat who came back for the Australian season but is American... I really can’t remember who is who, I am so sorry (I remembered, I meant Russel Hantz, how did I forget). I also just realised that I didn’t really answer this question at all. I’m pretty easy to please so I’ve enjoyed every season that I’ve seen but I enjoy the ones that have main villain characters that I really don’t like and then they do fairly well and I’m always on the edge of my seat. Fav player... I’m not too sure really. I always like the underdogs who aren’t in any alliances then manage to flip the game on its head via a blindside. How would you describe your overall gameplay in Survivor ORG’s? I’ve only ever played one org, and I was kind of just a goat but I have since realised my mistakes and am ready to play a more brainy game (ish). I also want to play a social game and make friends and alliances and cool things like that. |-|The Elysian Fields= Full interview can be found here. Tribe Designation: Previous Seasons & Finishes: Macedonia: 12th, 2nd Juror How would you describe your gameplay in your original season(s)? I was like a goat that wanted to be a cat, as in I was very much a goat, but I didn’t want to be a goat so I kinda aligned with a bunch of people and then told secrets to a bunch of people and then conspired against a bunch of people all while still being a goat. And also who doesn’t want to be a cat? But yes, I think I played a social game. I was a social goat and I reckon I had one of the goat beards an- OH MY GOD FHATS WHY ITS CALLED A GOATEE. That’s amazing I never realised that. If cast, how do you plan on improving on your game? I would like to play better hehe. I would make stronger bonds with people to make sure that people don’t vote me because they think I’m the one my alliance would flip on (big rip) and I would like to be a bit more strategic and make bigger moves earlier. Because I remember I kept saying things like ‘oh I’ll make a big move next time’ and then I never did and I kinda regret that. Why do you want to come back and play again? Natalie :). No but actually this was an amazing org and the production was so good and it has such a nice community and also I want to win it. If you were any Greek god, who would you be and why? Omg I would want to be Artemis for sure, she's just like the whole package! When I was little, I always wanted to be like the archery woman (like the oldest (?) sister in the lion the witch and the wardrobe and all the cool elves and stuff) and I feel like that's Artemis. She can also look after herself (hunting) and the moon is awesome and she's the goddess of the moon and also she's kinda petty because in one story didn't she send a boar to kill her lover or something because he said he was a better hunter than her and she wanted to prove him wrong? like if that's not badass goddessery then what is? Idk I just think she's awesome. How will you become the Sole Survivor of The Elysian Fields? By winning, ha ha ha I'm so funny. I will try and be better and cooler and socialer and funnier and entertainger and strategier and harder better faster stronger. Survivor Macedonia Voting History The Elysian Fields Voting History Trivia *Evie won the award for Class Clown in ''Macedonia''. Her tribe, Hyllus, would also win the award for Best Starting Tribe in ''The Elysian Fields''. Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Macedonia Contestants Category:The Elysian Fields Contestants Category:Macedonia Jury Members Category:Returning Players Category:Tetovo Tribe Category:Bitola Tribe Category:Lavzajak Tribe Category:Hyllus Tribe Category:12th Place Category:21st Place Category:Survivor: Macedonia Category:Survivor: The Elysian Fields